<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luz de día by Darky_OnlyDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599344">Luz de día</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_OnlyDarkness/pseuds/Darky_OnlyDarkness'>Darky_OnlyDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Higuel, M/M, Smut, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_OnlyDarkness/pseuds/Darky_OnlyDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel Rivera recibe una llamada de su prima Rosa, anunciándole que Hiro Hamada había regresado a México.  Miles de recuerdos invaden al músico: recuerdos dolorosos pero también recuerdos llenos de amor. Aún sin pretenderlo, vuelven a encontrarse inesperadamente. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaban tan ansiosos ahora? ¿Qué deberías decirle a tu ex después de cuatro años? El amor rompe barreras y ambos estaban dispuesto a romperlas esa noche.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luz de día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más. <br/>En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Miguel y  Hiro) tienen 25 y 26 años. Contenido +R18 (Lemon y smut, pues), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, mucho fluff, mucho angs, situaciones sad, pero un happy ending. ¡Disfrútalo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una ligera brisa se sentía en el ambiente, el frio comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo por no haber sido cuidadoso y cerrar la ventana de la casa.</p>
<p>Ese día, me había despertado de malas, no quería ensayar ni saber nada de nadie. Sólo quería estar dormido para no despertar en mucho tiempo. No tengo idea de lo que sentía: ¿tristeza? ¿Dolor? ¿Ganas de irme al monte más cercano, lanzar un grito e irme para siempre?</p>
<p>A veces me preguntaba ¿cómo fue posible que Papá Héctor soportara todo ese tiempo lejos de su familia? Extrañaba todo, extrañaba mi querido pueblo de Santa Cecilia, extrañaba a su gente, la plaza del mariachi, la casa Rivera. Incluso extrañaba bolear zapatos.</p>
<p>Sinceramente, extrañaba cuán feliz era, quería volver a ser un niño, porque no tenía preocupaciones extra. Sí, me volvía a atacar esa nostalgia. Descubrí en poco tiempo que la nostalgia puede llegar a ser fatal si no la controlas. </p>
<p>Ahora, miro hacia atrás y veo todo lo que he logrado… Si bien había cumplido mi sueño de ser músico profesional, eso había implicado muchas cosas. Tuve que dejar Santa Cecilia y radicar en la CDMX para cumplir mi sueño: ser músico. Pero no iba a conformarme con ser un músico como los demás, quería ser el mejor, quería ser el orgullo de mi familia y llevar en alto el apellido Rivera.</p>
<p>Todos esos sueños de niño, los había cumplido. Era feliz, estaba completamente entregado a mi única pasión. Mi esfuerzo fue recompensado poco después. Pues comencé a tener algunas presentaciones en diversos lugares. Siempre que podía, visitaba a mi familia. Aunque un viaje de seis horas cada semana no es muy cómodo, valía la pena.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, todo comenzó a dificultarse. Siempre encuentras baches en el camino, pero a veces, tropiezas y caes en un hoyo demasiado profundo del que no puedes salir sin ayuda y sin voluntad. Además, encontré algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, que me dio fuerza para soportar todo ese abatimiento y tristeza que sentía por estar tan lejos de mi familia.</p>
<p>Me senté en el sillón, pensando en eso, tomé mi guitarra y ello me animó un poco. Mi fiel compañera, esa que me recordaba mis orígenes y a mi familia donde quiera que fuese. Toqué unas pequeñas notas… y empecé a cantar.</p>
<p>De pronto, un recuerdo recorrió mi memoria. Era yo, hace algunos años, cantando y tocando en el sillón mientras <strong><em>él</em></strong> modificaba no sé qué madres en alguno de sus inventos. Esas risas que yo soltaba porque algo había explotado otra vez y ese regaño que recibía a diario por cosas tan simples: como no cerrar la ventana.</p>
<p>Estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos que me asusté cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada de mi prima Rosa.</p>
<p>—Hola, Rosa</p>
<p>—Miguel, que bueno que contestas. Te estuve llamando toda la noche y no respondiste</p>
<p>—Lo siento, no estaba… del todo bien.</p>
<p>—Te entiendo… Estuviste pensando otra vez en “él” ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Oh no… ese tema… de nuevo no.</p>
<p>—Rosa, no hablemos más de eso, por favor. Y no, no estuve pensando en él. Sólo recordé cuán diferente es mi vida ahora. Mejor dicho, nuestras vidas. ¿No extrañas Santa Cecilia?</p>
<p>—Claro que sí, sabes bien que extraño nuestro querido pueblo, hace meses que no vamos a visitar a nuestra abuela… Pero Miguel, nuestra vida ahora está aquí. Tú eres el mejor músico de México, y yo soy tu representante.</p>
<p>—Quién diría que terminaríamos así, jajaja.</p>
<p>—Si… pronto regresaremos y les daremos una sorpresa. Ya verás—Mi prima sonaba igual que yo: nostálgica. Escuché cómo se repuso y volvía a tomar su aire serio—Pero te llamé porque debo informarte que tienes una presentación en el Zócalo ¿Has estado ensayando?</p>
<p>—Siempre, Rosa. De lo contrario, me oxidaré</p>
<p>—Bien, esta presentación será en grande. Después de que te presentaste en el Auditorio Nacional no han dejado de llover llamadas buscando un espacio en tu agenda. La presentación será el día 27 de Mayo, a las 8:00 de la noche. O sea, pasado mañana.</p>
<p>—Perfecto. ¿Qué traje usaré?</p>
<p>—El traje guinda, ya sabes—Rosa suspiró y preguntó algo dudosa—Oye ¿Seguro que estás bien?</p>
<p>—Sí, ya me siento mejor. Sólo debía soltar eso que traía guardado ¿por qué?</p>
<p>Noté a mi prima algo extraña. Se quedó pensando.</p>
<p>—Al grano, ¿sucedió algo malo? No te quedes así por favor.</p>
<p>—Miguel, debes ser fuerte. No quiero que esto te agobie, pero tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar—Esas palabras me hicieron pensar lo peor.</p>
<p>—Mujer, habla. Sin rodeos.</p>
<p>—Miguel… Hiro Hamada está en la Ciudad de México.</p>
<p>No supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hiro estaba aquí?</p>
<p>—Rosa ¿Estás segura?</p>
<p>—Miguel, está confirmado. Pensé que era buena idea que te enteraras lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p>Me dejé caer en el sofá de mi casa mientras hablaba con ella, pasé una mano por toda la extensión de mi rostro y le di las gracias muy escuetamente.</p>
<p>—Gracias por el informe.</p>
<p>—Miguel, te conozco. Sé que esto te ha afectado todos los días. Debes ser sincero contigo mismo y aclarar las cosas con él. Hazlo por los dos. Pero más que nada: hazlo por ese amor que todavía sientes.</p>
<p>—Gracias prima. Adiós.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos.</p>
<p>Colgué mientras me acomodaba en el sillón. De todas las personas, de todos los días y los sitios posibles… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué aquí? No estaba listo para volver a verlo… no después de cuatro años.</p>
<p>Hace cuatro malditos años que me convertí en el infeliz que soy ahora. Bueno, eso exagerando. Claro que tenía mis momentos de felicidad y de tristeza, pero la noticia avivó todo lo que había tratado de ocultar todo este tiempo.</p>
<p>Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, la primera mirada, la primera caricia, la primera vez que le dije “te amo”. Los recuerdos comenzaron a ahogarme, empezaron a inundar mi cabeza. Todos esos momentos maravillosos parecían tan lejanos… ah, el dolor en el pecho, ese escozor en los ojos, se avecinaba una tormenta, la misma tormenta que no abandonaron mis ojos todas las noches, como en aquella época.</p>
<p>Parecía un maldito sueño, una pesadilla de la que quería despertar hace mucho.</p>
<p>…………………</p>
<p>Cuando él llegó a México por primera vez, yo estaba estudiando un propedéutico en música, en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes. Lo conocí cuando yo tenía 17 años.</p>
<p>Un día, saliendo del propedéutico, me topé con aquel chico extranjero.</p>
<p>Él estaba perdido, estaba buscando la Feria de las Ciencias en el Zócalo, pero se había alejado mucho. Ese primer día lo acompañé hasta su stand, al parecer era un expositor. De cualquier forma, la ciencia no me interesaba; tuve que irme casi de inmediato hacia el pequeño cuarto que estaba rentando.</p>
<p>Supuse que ese chico jamás iba a volver a aparecer en mi vida y no contaba con que siguiera apareciendo cerca de Bellas Artes prácticamente todos los días.</p>
<p>Él era un genio de la robótica, una persona sencilla, carismática, algo nerviosa y que se rendía con facilidad. A pesar de que nos llevábamos mal al inicio, poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos.</p>
<p>Nos hicimos amigos. Me enteré que él estaba de intercambio por algunos años en México y que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. Le informé acerca de un departamento que quedaba cerca del mío (específicamente al lado), por lo que nos volvimos vecinos.</p>
<p>A veces, me acompañaba al INBA, cuando salía, él estaba esperándome para contarme sus aventuras en la Universidad y para regresar juntos.</p>
<p>Me había ganado un amigo, un amigo sincero, muy elocuente, que me desesperaba y me provocaba miles de cosas.</p>
<p>Necesité un año entero para darme cuenta de que ese “chino” estaba entrando en mi alma y en mi corazón.</p>
<p>Con Hiro, las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco. Era natural… supongo. Él aprendió a hablar español, y yo reforcé mi inglés. Aprendimos muchísimo el uno del otro. Le enseñé un poco de música y de solfeo, y él me ayudó a pasar las materias del último año de bachillerato. Sin él, no hubiera podido pasar ni Química ni Física.</p>
<p>Una noche, él y yo estábamos hablando acerca de nuestro futuro.</p>
<p>—Cuando yo sea músico profesional, prométeme que me escucharás en mis presentaciones—Le decía con entusiasmo—Escribiré canciones para mi familia y otras para ti.</p>
<p>—Ah, que flojera… pero de acuerdo. Lo prometo—Nos dimos la mano y chocamos el puño. Hiro estaba sentado en el suelo comiendo panditas mientras yo abría una lata de Coca-Cola. Luego, él repuso—Yo seré un gran científico. Mi hermano quería que utilizara el potencial que tengo en algo que no fueran apuestas de robots.</p>
<p>—Seguramente él era una gran persona.</p>
<p>—Lo era… A veces me pregunto ¿Qué me diría ahora? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de mí?</p>
<p>—Vamos Hiro, ¿quién no sentiría orgulloso de ti? Eres increíble y muy inteligente. Además… Tadashi está en un buen lugar. Mientras lo recuerdes y no lo olvides, él vivirá.</p>
<p>—Gracias Miguel… Eres un gran apoyo para mí. Pero sonaste igual que mi Tía Cass.</p>
<p>—Sé cómo te sientes. Es por eso que te comprendo. A veces, me asalta la misma duda. Extraño tanto a mi familia que lloro por ellos casi siempre. Aquí es lindo, pero no se compara con Santa Cecilia.</p>
<p>— ¿Cómo es Santa Cecilia?</p>
<p>—Es un pueblo pequeño, pero hermoso. La cuna de músicos tan grandes como lo fue mi tatarabuelo… Las casas son sencillas pero sus habitantes son muy cálidos. Mi familia ha vivido ahí por generaciones. Y en Día de Muertos, es el lugar más precioso de todos…</p>
<p>Le platiqué acerca de mi aventura en el otro mundo, cómo fue que descubrí la calumnia y la falsedad de Ernesto De la Cruz y cómo luchamos para reivindicar a Héctor.</p>
<p>Hiro escuchaba con atención, parecía muy sorprendido. Pensé que me llamaría loco o algo así.  </p>
<p>—Eres algo fantasioso, Miguel—Me dolió saber que no me creía, pero repuso—Pero… la Física ha demostrado en los últimos años que a veces… los agujeros negros pueden presentarse en la Tierra como portales… y que pueden llevarnos a diferentes dimensiones en el mismo espacio-tiempo pero con consecuencias no evaluadas…</p>
<p>Él a cambio de esa anécdota, me platicó acerca de las aventuras de los Grandes Héroes, que supuestamente eran él, Baymax y sus amigos de San Fransokyo. Eso me costó creerlo ¿Hiro, un héroe?</p>
<p>Me pareció bastante increíble, pero no cuestioné nada. Al contrario, me hizo admirarle más. Sonaba mucho más realista que mi aventura.</p>
<p>Nos confiamos ese secreto y muchos otros. El sol se estaba asomando y Hiro estaba cabeceando. Lo recosté en mi hombro y nos quedamos dormidos. Bueno, sólo él. Aun me quedé pensando en ese sentimiento que comenzaba a quitarme el sueño. Un adolescente de 17 años estaba enamorado de su amigo extranjero y además ambos eran hombres. ¿Era algo malo?</p>
<p>No, había convivido mucho tiempo en la escuela con chicos gays y amigas lesbianas. Llegué a tener dos o tres novias entre los 13 y 16 años, aunque no fue nada serio. Nunca me habían gustado los hombres, pero había algo en Hiro que me sorprendió. Ni siquiera supe qué.  </p>
<p>Esa noche, al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, pensé que una oportunidad como esa jamás se iba a presentar de nuevo. Si no liberaba al menos un poco lo que quería decirle, iba a explotar.</p>
<p>—Se ve… muy lindo. Ay Hiro…Cuando te duermes así, me recuerdas a un tierno conejo. Tus ojos rasgados, tu cabello todo raro, tu nariz, tus mejillas, todo tú… me pareces lindo—No me había percatado de que él se había despertado. Estaba tan entregado a esas palabras que simplemente no me di cuenta—Hiro… Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Quizá no puedas escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, pero te juro que eres la persona más especial que he conocido hasta ahora. Eres mi apoyo, mi soporte, mi amigo, aliado, compañero, hasta vecino… Te quiero demasiado. Tú… me gustas. Y me gustas mucho.</p>
<p>Callé ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo y ese día no pude soportarlo. De todas formas, él estaba dormido. O eso pensaba. Me aterré cuando él me respondió</p>
<p>—Creo que ya lo sabía—Palidecí inmediatamente.</p>
<p>—N-no sabía que es-estabas despierto.</p>
<p>—Jajaja, deberías ser más cuidadoso—Se separó de mí y me sonrió.</p>
<p>Esa noche, le confesé todo lo que quise. Ya había “metido la pata” entonces, no había nada que hacer, sólo afrontar lo que había ocasionado.</p>
<p>Fui el chico más feliz de México en ese instante. Porque Hiro me correspondió</p>
<p>—Miguel, tú también me gustas—Eso cambió todo. Fue el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor.</p>
<p>Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de ternura. Nuestro primer beso como novios. Teniendo 17 años, sentí que era lo más maravilloso del mundo.</p>
<p>Paso el tiempo, y Hiro y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad.</p>
<p>Hasta ese momento, nuestra convivencia era muy extraña. Pelea tras pelea, discusión tras discusión, pero no piensen en que era algo malo, al contrario, era divertido. Hacer enojar a Hiro y luego aprovecharme de eso para abrazarlo o darle besos era como la gloria caída del mismísimo cielo.</p>
<p>Me encontraba en la mejor etapa de mi vida. Iba a ingresar a la carrera en el INBA; debía esforzarme al máximo, pues era la última etapa para lanzarme como músico profesional.</p>
<p>A Hiro le iba muy bien, logró consagrarse en poco tiempo como el alumno más destacado de la universidad y recibía constantes premios y galardones.  </p>
<p>En vacaciones, aproveché para presentar a Hiro con mi familia. Lo recibieron como uno más, aunque a Mamá Elena le costó un poco de trabajo asimilar que su nieto tuviera un hombre como pareja.</p>
<p>Posteriormente, fuimos a visitar a la tía de Hiro a San Fransokyo. Ella estaba loca de felicidad. Me sentí como en casa; si me sorprendí con todos los proyectos y trabajos que Hiro logró desarrollar en ese lugar. Conocí al difunto hermano de Hiro, Tadashi (al menos por foto), a los amigos de Hiro y también a Baymax. Esa ciudad era increíble: muy avanzada para mí gusto.</p>
<p>Pasaron los años, y siempre que podíamos, visitábamos a nuestras familias. Era necesario para ambos. Poco a poco, nos ganamos el corazón de todos. Tía Cass estaba muy contenta conmigo, y mi familia aceptó a Hiro con muchísimo entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Ese pensamiento me llevó a uno mucho más nostálgico: En nuestro primer aniversario, decidí hacer algo especial. Ir al cine, una serenata y una cena romántica, eso era perfecto. Aunque a Hiro no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público, le insistí tanto que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.</p>
<p>Bueno, no salió como quería, pero estuvo genial. En el Centro hubo no sé qué chingados, pero finalmente no pudimos entrar a ningún restaurante porque no tenía reservación. Así que fuimos a comer a una pequeña fonda. El cine estaba agotado para todas las funciones. Lo único que pude ofrecerle del plan original era la serenata, que termino en pleito porque dos vecinas se pelearon pensando que la canción era para ellas. La policía llegó y casi me llevan preso por alterar el orden público. SI Hiro no hubiera intervenido, me hubieran encerrado.</p>
<p>Esa noche, volví a sacar la guitarra, ahora, él y yo estábamos completamente solos. Toqué una canción que había escrito para él. Hiro es demasiado expresivo, pero poco afectuoso… pero por su rostro pude vislumbrar pequeñas lágrimas que salían, a pesar de que se resistía. Finalmente, recibí como recompensa un abrazo y un beso. Sus labios eran como alas de mariposa…Tocaba el cielo cuando él me besaba.</p>
<p>El beso se volvió más demandante. Las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y yo aún era un inexperto en el amor. Esa noche, Hiro y yo fuimos uno sólo. Fue… aterrador. Sí, las cosas a veces no salen como lo planeas. Digamos que Hiro había considerado que como regalo de aniversario, me gustaría “ir más allá”, por eso había preparado todo con anticipación.</p>
<p>Su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo entero… Conocí cada parte de él y él exploró terreno virgen. Él me iba guiando, pues yo no tenía experiencia en sexo. La ropa voló a un rincón que en ese momento no me importaba, sólo me dejé llevar por el placer y por el amor.</p>
<p>Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada… me perdía. Sentía que moría de placer, al tener a Hiro besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Comenzó con mi cuello y pasó a mis pezones, atrapó uno con sus dientes mientas jugaba con su lengua con él; la diferencia de altura ayudaba bastante.</p>
<p>Me guio hasta la cama y me obligo a sentarme mientras abría mi bragueta. No sabía que ese menudo cuerpo estaba hambriento de mí. Su mirada suplicante, esos ojos nublados, el cabello alborotado, me estaba volviendo loco.</p>
<p>—Miguel…—Comenzaba a descender por mi cuerpo con una de sus manos. Separo mis piernas mientras deslizaba el pantalón. Me sentía totalmente avergonzado; sabía cómo estaba el asunto por mis clases de Biología. Pero si hablábamos de sexo entre hombres, yo era un completo ignorante.</p>
<p>—Hiro…—Aclamé jadeando. Él estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo. Bajó con delicadeza la tela de mi bóxer. Mi erección era bastante notoria. Él miró mi pene con deseo y se mordió los labios mientras comenzaba a masajearlo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…</p>
<p>Esos movimientos me volvían loco. Hiro se divertía con mis expresiones mientras masajeaba más rápido. Fue recorriendo con besos mi quijada, mi pecho, el ombligo, la cadera, hasta llegar a mi hombría</p>
<p>—Hiro ¿Qué haces?</p>
<p>—Miguel… Te deseo—Oh, por dios, con esa voz ¿quién no caería rendido?—Vamos, coopera…</p>
<p>Mi voluntad estaba a merced de él. Sentí lo mismo que en los sueños húmedos. Sólo que mil veces mejor. Llenó su boca con mi hombría, la metía, la sacaba, volvía a succionar; me pareció que estaba en la gloria al sentir las succiones que él me profería. Me aferré a su cabello mientras por inercia, me movía dando pequeñas embestidas a esa boca. Sí, esa preciosa lengua estaba encargándose de todo.</p>
<p>No le había preguntado y era evidente que Hiro ya tenía algo de experiencia, pero ¿a quién le importaba? En ese momento él estaba conmigo y se estaba entregando a mí.</p>
<p>Pronto tuve a Hiro recostado en la cama, abrazándome, pidiéndome que acelerara mis movimientos mientras nuestros miembros se rozaban una y otra vez.</p>
<p>No sabía con exactitud lo que seguía, entonces Hiro me indicó que debía meterlo en… Oh por Dios. Más avergonzado no podía estar. A pesar de eso, él se había preparado previamente, me susurró cosas al oído, incitándome a seguir. Tomé con firmeza mi miembro y lo deslicé en esa pequeña abertura con mucho cuidado.</p>
<p>Sentí que desfallecía. Al ser primerizo, estaba consciente de que quizá podría finalizar antes… pero me preocupaba mi pareja. Hice todo para que él también disfrutara de esa unión. Además, Hiro tenía expresiones sumamente eróticas que me brindaron la confianza necesaria para seguir.</p>
<p>Las pieles chocando, un vaivén marcado, yo hundiéndome en lo más profundo de Hiro, mientras él se aferraba a mi cuello con los brazos y encerraba mi cintura con sus piernas delgadas… La sensación más placentera que llegué a experimentar.</p>
<p>Así fue mi primera vez. Perdí la virginidad con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Acaso eso podía ser mejor?</p>
<p>Al día siguiente, mi novio quería matarme; no podía sentarse porque le dolía la cadera como los mil infiernos. Y yo estaba muerto de risa.</p>
<p>Cuando Hiro estuvo mejor, tuvimos otra noche de pasión; mi lema era “la práctica hace al maestro” y una vez encendidos los motores, era difícil controlarlos. Mi vida sexual ya la había iniciado y él debía responsabilizarse de ello.</p>
<p>Tantos momentos maravillosos, me hicieron reflexionar. ¿Qué quería hacer de mi vida después de terminar la carrera? Aparte de ser músico, no había pensado en nada más. Hasta que apareció él.</p>
<p>Me percaté de que cada plan que hacía, cada vez que planeaba algo a futuro, Hiro siempre estaba ahí, conmigo.</p>
<p>Era perfecto, el futuro con él… teniendo una casa propia, teniendo aventuras por todo México y Estados Unidos, quizá Europa. Pensar en nosotros dos siendo tíos y cuidando a los hijos de Coco. Esa visión me pareció perfecta. Era la vida que quería en ese momento y que anhelaba para ambos.</p>
<p>Pretendía comprar algo simbólico, algo que Hiro y yo conserváramos como si estuviéramos comprometidos, pues el matrimonio entre hombres estaba permitido… pero eran casos muy contados.</p>
<p>Ese día, le propuse ir a cenar. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Casi seguro de que me mandaría a la chingada por hacer semejante escena en público. Pero yo era así de aventado. No pienso mucho las cosas; sólo las hago y me encomiendo a Dios para que sea su voluntad.</p>
<p>—Miguel ¿qué te pasa? No me digas que olvidaste cerrar la puerta del cuarto otra vez</p>
<p>—No en realidad. Hiro, es que, no sé cómo decirte esto.</p>
<p>—Sólo dilo, tonto. No me enojaré.</p>
<p>Ante la mirada de todos, me paré y saqué una cajita de mi bolsillo. Hiro se me quedó viendo y preguntó</p>
<p>—¿Qué es eso?</p>
<p>—Hiro Hamada, mi pinche chino, mi corazoncito de elote y mi bebé subdesarrollado. ¿Me harías el honor de… ser tu… prometido? Escucha, sé que es demasiado pronto. Llevamos casi cuatro años saliendo y no sé cuándo pienses en regresar a San Fransokyo, pero quería que… bueno… no sé… lo que quería, en realidad. Olvídalo, estoy haciendo una escena.</p>
<p>—Miguel… eres un idiota—Hiro cubrió sus ojos con su mano. Sonrió a pesar de eso. Tomó mi mano y me dijo—No entiendo si me estás pidiendo matrimonio o algo así, pero… acepto.</p>
<p>Mi vida era perfecta, estaba comprometido con Hiro Hamada. Sentía que moriría de felicidad. Todo en mi vida estaba bien. Tanto amor, sentía que no lo merecía.</p>
<p>Pasaron los meses y todo seguía normal, con la diferencia de que los planes de boda estaban en mi mente más que nada. Iba a casarme… con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero las cosas no son perfectas. De haber sabido que Hiro y yo no íbamos a durar para siempre… hubiera preferido irme al mundo de los muertos cuanto antes.</p>
<p>Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando llegó al celular de Hiro un correo de remitente desconocido.</p>
<p>Hiro lo leyó y se apresuró a salir sin darme ninguna explicación. No le tomé mucha importancia, él siempre salía corriendo cuando recordaba algo importante.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, su actitud de los próximos días me estuvo alterando. Lo notaba muy… extraño. No quería que lo tocara, no quería que me acercara ni que le preguntara qué estaba pasando.</p>
<p>Pasaron los días y su comportamiento seguía igual. No entendía lo que sucedía.</p>
<p>Un día se fue a la Universidad, yo no tenía clases y decidí buscarlo para regresar invitarlo a comer. Cuando llegué, busqué a los amigos de Hiro que ya me conocían, me acerqué a uno de ellos para preguntar por él.</p>
<p>—No ha venido por acá desde hace algún tiempo—fue la respuesta de Rodrigo, un amigo de él.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?</p>
<p>—De hecho, pensábamos ir a su casa para preguntar por Hiro. Hace una semana que no se aparece en clases y nos preocupó mucho</p>
<p>—Pero si él vino hoy…</p>
<p>No entendía… simplemente me negaba a creerlo. ¿Hiro faltando a sus clases? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?</p>
<p>Me fui furioso al departamento. Comencé a llamar a sus amigos de San Fransokyo para averiguar algo. Con quien mejor me llevaba era Honey Lemon. Decidí marcarle y esperar.</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Bueno? ¡Miguel! ¡Cuánto tiempo!</em>
</p>
<p>—Hola Honey ¿Cómo estás?</p>
<p>
  <em>—¡Muy bien!—Se notaba entusiasmada, pero en medio de mi nerviosismo me apresuré a preguntarle</em>
</p>
<p>—Honey, dime algo. ¿Sabes qué sucede con Hiro?—Honey se mostró sorprendida ante mi interrogante.</p>
<p>
  <em>—No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?</em>
</p>
<p>Le expliqué brevemente mi situación. Honey se mostró impresionada e incómoda. Sospechaba que ocultaba algo.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Miguel… sé que eres un chico muy honesto y que de verdad amas a Hiro, pero no estoy segura de lo que esté pasando. Te contaré lo que ha sucedido por acá: hace unos días, nos enteramos de que alguien… especial, para Hiro, había regresado. </em>
</p>
<p>— ¿Alguien especial? No comprendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Quizá no deba decirte esto, Miguel. Pero conozco a Hiro, y él jamás hablará de él nuevamente. Hace mucho tiempo, él tuvo una relación muy extraña con un tipo llamado Kyle. Eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntos y dependía mucho de ese hombre, pero Kyle le hacía mucho daño.  Era más grande que Hiro. Las cosas entre ellos no terminaron bien; incluso llegó a golpear a nuestro amigo. Es un monstruo; se fue de San Fransokyo y nunca más lo volvimos a ver. Hasta hace unos días. Nos encontramos a Kyle tocando la puerta del café de Tía Cass. Digamos que ese tipo no nos agradaba en lo absoluto, en cuanto nos vio, nos amenazó y nos preguntó dónde estaba Hiro. No dijimos nada, absolutamente nada. </em>
</p>
<p>—Entonces. ¿Eso quiere decir que Hiro está en peligro?</p>
<p>—Quizá sí. Miguel, por favor protege a Hiro. No estamos nosotros ahí para ayudarlo, y no creo que Kyle descubra que ahora Hiro se encuentra en México, pero no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese tipo.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, Honey. Confía en mí.</p>
<p>Con esa llamada, me enteré de cosas de Hiro, de las cuales nunca habíamos hablado.</p>
<p>Me apresuré a buscarlo en todos los lugares donde posiblemente lo iba a encontrar. Lo esperé despierto hasta la madrugada, pero no aparecía. Comencé a alterarme. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando una motocicleta se estacionó frente al departamento.</p>
<p>No hice ruido, sólo para escuchar quienes eran.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Que esto no se vuelva a repetir. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— ¿Seguro? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Déjame, estoy saliendo con alguien</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Quizá debiste pensar en eso antes de haber aceptado la invitación de esta noche. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Aléjate de mí. Vas a despertar a los demás. </em>
</p>
<p>No, eso no era cierto… No podía ser cierto. ¿Hiro estaba…? No, no lo quería ni pensar.</p>
<p>Él entró y yo me levanté de mi lugar para prender las luces.</p>
<p>— ¿Quién era ese imbécil?</p>
<p>— ¡Miguel! Dios, me asustaste. No creí que siguieras despierto—Él se veía nervioso. </p>
<p>—Contéstame Hiro. ¿Con quién venías?</p>
<p>—Miguel, estoy cansado. Por favor, hablemos de esto después.</p>
<p>—Hiro… te estoy hablando.</p>
<p>—Miguel, no te preocupes. Sólo salimos a tomar una copa y ya.</p>
<p>Y así comenzó un martirio. Las salidas de Hiro, las faltas a la Universidad, la falta de sueño, su malhumor… todo eso me llevaba a una maldita conclusión. Lloré, lloré muchísimo al sentirme traicionado. La persona por quien daría mi vida estaba con alguien más haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.</p>
<p>Una noche decidí seguirlo. Me asustaba que mis sospechas se confirmaran, que Kyle hubiera llegado a México y que vinera por él… me enfurecía al pensar que ese cabrón pudiera arrebatarme a Hiro, pero más me aterraba que le hiciera daño,</p>
<p>Al parecer se había ido a un bar de mala muerte. Salió de ahí a las dos de la mañana acompañado de un tipo alto, con cabello negro. Tenía un parecido increíble con el fallecido hermano de Hiro.</p>
<p>Sin lugar a dudas, ese era Kyle. No tuve miedo, no pensaba; sólo podía sentir algo en mi interior, algo que recorria mi cuerpo desde el cabello hasta la punta de mis pies: IRA. Mis celos estaban creando imágenes en mi cabeza, imágenes de él y mi amado novio besándose, tocándose, haciendo el amor…</p>
<p>La furia me invadió de inmediato. Grité a lo lejos el nombre de aquel idiota</p>
<p>—¡KYYYYYYYYLEEEEEE— Si, había respondido a ese nombre, entonces no había duda. Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí hacia ellos.</p>
<p>—¡Miguel! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Hiro estaba algo tomado.</p>
<p>—Así que con él estabas saliendo desde hace un mes—dije con rabia. Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron con sorpresa—Hiro… me traicionaste.</p>
<p>Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Esa palabra dolía. Dolía en mi pecho, como una daga atravesándome el corazón, como si algo comenzara a quebrarse.</p>
<p>—Ah, así que tú eres Miguel—El maldito habló como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—No sabía que fueras tan marica.</p>
<p>—Kyle…—Apreté mis dientes y puños con fuerza.</p>
<p>Esa noche, literalmente, le partí su madre al cabrón. No me contuve, el pensar que ese idiota me estaba arrebatando lo que más amaba sólo alimentaba mis deseos de verlo muerto.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, no termino bien. Llamaron a la policía y me llevaron al Ministerio Público. Al día siguiente, Hiro fue a buscarme a la policía.  Pagó la multa y nos fuimos al departamento.</p>
<p>—Y bien ¿Ya estás contento? Le rompiste a Kyle tres costillas. Da gracias a que no está muerto, porque en este momento estarías en la cárcel.</p>
<p>No respondí, no estaba arrepentido. Estaba molesto y dolido. Mire a Hiro y le dije las terribles palabras, de las cuales me arrepentiré toda mi vida.</p>
<p>—Hiro…Tenemos que hablar.</p>
<p>Ese día, un día de noviembre, Hiro y yo dábamos por terminada nuestra relación. No quiero recordar ahora todo lo que le dije. Pero estoy seguro de que lo herí en lo más profundo de su alma.</p>
<p>Gritos, palabras hirientes… sólo recuerdo lo último que nos dijimos.</p>
<p>— ¡No quiero escucharte!—Un sollozo salió de mi boca— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p>
<p>— ¡Miguel! ¡ES UN ERROR! ¡Yo no te traicionaría!</p>
<p>— ¡Mientes! Tú… tú estuviste saliendo con él… Esas marcas en tu cuerpo, esas mordidas en tu cuello ¿QUÉ SON? ¿CREÍSTE QUE NO ME DABA CUENTA?—Sí, estaba llorando. Por eso odiaba llorar ahora. Dejé salir lo peor de mí en ese momento.</p>
<p>—Miguel, no es lo que piensas—Se descubrió la mitad del torso y me habló con desesperación—Estás marcas Kyle me las hizo cuando yo estaba desprevenido, Sabía que te molestarías si te lo contaba.</p>
<p>— ¡Me cuesta creerlo! A otro perro con ese hueso. Hiro Hamada… estoy esperando la verdad. Si tienes lo huevos suficientes ¡DILO AHORA!</p>
<p>—Miguel… yo no puedo estar con una persona que no está dispuesta a creerme—Hiro intentó abrazarme, eso siempre funcionaba cuando intentaba calmarme.</p>
<p>—Y yo no estoy dispuesto a estar con alguien que me traiciona con su maldito exnovio—Rechacé el abrazo empujándolo con algo de brusquedad. Me alejé como pude. Incluso lo miré con asco.</p>
<p>Hiro me miró con dolor, pero de inmediato se repuso. Conocía esas facetas; mierda, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él no quería verse débil. Me lanzó una mirada glacial y se cruzó de brazos.</p>
<p>—Que sea como tú quieras, Rivera. Sí, salí con mi exnovio—Ese no era Hiro, estaba seguro ahora. Por mí, habló el dolor y los celos. Por él, hablo el orgullo y la indignación.</p>
<p>Y a pesar de que lo sé, me sigue doliendo. Esas palabras atravesaron mi corazón como una espada candente, al rojo vivo, cercenando el cariño que sentía por mi prometido. Hiro podía llegar a ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía.</p>
<p>— ¿Ves, Miguel? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué admitiera que Kyle y yo nos acostamos? ¿Qué te vimos la cara de imbécil?</p>
<p>Aun guardaba una esperanza en mi corazón lastimado. Una en la cual Hiro me convencía de que todo era un malentendido. Pero con lo que dijo, la ira invadió todo mi cuerpo. Alcé mi brazo para darle una cachetada, pero me detuve a mí mismo. Algo que jamás haría, era golpearlo. Bajé mi brazo de inmediato y me di la vuelta. No quería pelear más.</p>
<p>No recuerdo lo que pasó después con exactitud. Sólo recuerdo que agarré mi guitarra, hice una maleta con mis cosas y salí de nuestro hogar. Hiro me llamó incontables veces pero apagué el celular; pedí asilo en casa de un amigo del INBA y me quedé ahí.</p>
<p>Una semana después, regresé y encontré la mitad del departamento vacío. Cuando me asegure de que se había ido completamente, me largué a llorar.</p>
<p>Los siguientes días fueron un infierno. No quería comer, no quería ir a la escuela, y mi único compañero era el alcohol. En todos mis años de vida, jamás había bebido hasta emborracharme. Cuidaba demasiado mi salud, pero había escuchado que con alcohol las penas se ahogan o mínimo te ayudaban a olvidar. Fiel a mi dolor, me tiré el primer día una botella entera de tequila yo sólo. Bebía como para perderme, quería alejarme de ahí, quería morirme.</p>
<p>Los compañeros del INBA fueron a mi casa, preocupados. Al verme en ese estado, corrieron a llamar a una ambulancia. Si no lo hubieran hecho, me hubiera muerto de una intoxicación alcohólica.</p>
<p>Aun me quedaba algo de conciencia y le supliqué a mis compañeros que no hablaran a Santa Cecilia, no quería preocupar a mi familia.</p>
<p>Cuando volví en sí, me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho. Intenté llamar a Hiro, pero cambió su teléfono; no contestaba mis correos, mis mensajes, ni siquiera las cartas. Traté de comunicarme con sus amigos, pero ninguno me respondía. Cuando fui a la Universidad a pedir informes, me dijeron que Hiro Hamada se había dado de baja hace tres días y que había regresado a Estados Unidos.</p>
<p>Pensé en buscarlo en San Fransokyo, pero mi condición no era la mejor. Intenté hablarle, comunicarme con Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred… ninguno me supo esclarecer la situación.</p>
<p>Les pregunté si había alguna posibilidad de que fueran con Tía Cass para averiguar el paradero de Hiro, incluso ella estaba preocupada.</p>
<p>Tiempo después, Tía Cass me llamó para decirme que lo habían encontrado. Me quedé sin palabras. Le supliqué que me pasara a Hiro, pero ella me dijo</p>
<p>
  <em>—Hiro no está conmigo, Miguel. No quiere venir al café porque sabe que tendrá noticias tuyas. Quisiera que hablaras con él, pero está en su dormitorio de la Universidad y ahora vive ahí. Lo siento Miguel—La voz de Tía Cass estaba apagada. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Quiero disculparme con él… lamento… todo lo que pasó. Por favor, si lo ve, dígale que lo siento mucho. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Se lo diré, no me ha contado nada, pero espero que las cosas se arreglen entre los dos. Te quiero Miguel, cuídate mucho. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Gracias, Mamá Cass… adiós</em>
</p>
<p>Pasaron los meses y yo seguía sin saber nada de él, sólo lo que me había dicho Mamá Cass; no podía viajar todavía, estaba en periodo de pruebas, por ello insistí llamando a Honey, Gogo, Wasabi y Fred. Cuando me respondieron, sentí un rayo de esperanza, uno cálido que encendía todavía esa pequeña posibilidad de hablar con él. Me iban a mantener al tanto de lo que pasaba allá. Sin embargo, una noche, Honey me llamó llorando.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Miguel, discúlpanos. De verdad, lo sentimos mucho. Pero Hiro ya nos explicó que no quiere verte y no quiere saber nada de ti. Él… ahora está viviendo con Kyle. Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada. </em>
</p>
<p>Y a partir de ahí, supuse que no había nada que hacer. El mensaje era muy claro.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Entiendo Honey… lamento las molestias que les cause con todo esto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—No te preocupes… lo siento… no queríamos que esto terminara así. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—Cuidate, Honey. </em>
</p>
<p>Colgué el teléfono. Para ese entonces, había pasado un año desde que Hiro y yo nos separamos.</p>
<p>A pesar de su ausencia, debía seguir adelante. No podía dejarme derrotar por ese dolor que me hería hasta el alma. Aprendí a vivir de nuevo, con o sin Hiro, debía seguir. Por la música, que ya era lo único que me importaba en éste mundo.</p>
<p>Pero los estragos que me dejó eran notables. Esa actitud radiante que tanto me caracterizaba se fue opacando con el tiempo. Cuando me gradué, toda mi familia asistió y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado conmigo. Decían que me notaban “menos feliz”.</p>
<p>La familia no odió a Hiro porque les inventé que se había ido de vuelta a su país, pues ya había terminado su estadía en México y que por eso estaba triste. Me dieron su apoyo incondicional y mi papá me dijo</p>
<p>
  <em>—No te preocupes mijo, pronto estarán juntos otra vez.</em>
</p>
<p>A pesar de que sabía que no sería así, daba las gracias a Dios por tener una familia tan maravillosa como ellos.</p>
<p>Digamos que la única que no me creyó del todo, fue Rosa. Mi prima me conocía bastante, y me abordó un día de tantos. Con ella me sinceré por completo, le conté todo lo que sucedió. Rosa  lloró conmigo e incluso se mudó a la Ciudad de México para poder apoyarme en lo que necesitara.</p>
<p>Aquí concluyó su carrera y conoció a su actual novio. Ahora, mi querida prima es mi representante.</p>
<p>Había prometido ser el mejor músico. Y lo había logrado. Mi familia aún me inspiraba, me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Una parte importante se había ido, pero mientras no me faltaran ellos, podía seguir hasta el fin del mundo.</p>
<p>Me fui recuperando poco a poco, y aunque a veces la depresión me tomaba con la guardia baja, supe salir de eso. Mi alegría volvió y poco a poco el dolor se fue; no desapareció del todo, pero era menos.</p>
<p>En pocos años, mi nombre alcanzó fama nacional. Con el dinero, mantuve a todos los Rivera y pude remodelar el panteón de Santa Cecilia.</p>
<p>Me sentía calmado, tranquilo; me sentía raro. Hasta esa llamada, de mi prima.</p>
<p>Esa llamada cambió mi panorama. Sabía que debía arreglar lo que llevaba años roto. Disculparme… eso era lo que quería. Pensar en ver a Hiro Hamada de nuevo, me daba escalofríos.</p>
<p>Estaba preparándome para la tormenta que se avecinaba.</p>
<p>Lo que Rosa me informó era cierto. Me iba a presentar en “LA FERÍA INTERNACIONAL DEL LIBRO” que se realizaba cada año en el Zócalo. En la noche, se darían algunas conferencias de invitados internacionales. En efecto, uno de los expositores invitados era Hiro. Su exposición estaba programada a las 9:30. Por lo pronto, mi plan era interceptarlo y hablar con él.</p>
<p>Mi presentación fue todo un éxito. El Zócalo se llenó, había mares de gente que asistieron para escucharme. Di lo mejor de mí como en cada presentación.</p>
<p>Cante con tanto sentimiento “La Bikina”, “La llorona”, “El latido de mi corazón”, así como “La Malagueña Salerosa”, “La Zandunga” y “El Mariachi Loco”. La gente estaba eufórica. Creo que les gustó el show. Incluso, lo televisaron. Me abochorne, pero el espectáculo es así.</p>
<p>Al terminar, fui a cambiarme y ponerme algo más “informal” para evitar que me reconocieran.</p>
<p>Me dirigí rápidamente al stand de Robótica que se encontraba al otro lado de Palacio Nacional. ERA UNA CARPA ENORME. Tomé asiento y empecé a ver la exposición. Me quedé atónito cuando lo vi de nuevo.</p>
<p>Hiro había cambiado… Se le veía mucho más maduro, su cabello alborotado estaba mucho más controlado, su seriedad se notaba a leguas. Bueno, él ya casi cumplía 26 años, así que supuse que era “normal”. Vestía una bata blanca, mientras explicaba algo de los sensores magnéticos de largo alcance.</p>
<p>El Hiro que yo recordaba, incluso ese Hiro de 18  años era completamente diferente al de ahora.</p>
<p>Recé para que Hiro no me reconociera. Pues quizá iba a causarle algún malestar o… no tenía idea ¿Ese era un buen plan, en primer lugar?</p>
<p>Me debatía mentalmente ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi cuerpo me pedía que fuera corriendo, bajara a Hiro de ese escenario y lo secuestrara para tener un minuto a solas con él…</p>
<p>Una vez que terminó la exposición, me dirigí hacia la salida. Espere pacientemente fuera de su stand. Cuando él iba saliendo, completamente sólo, aproveche. Supuse que lo tomaría con sorpresa. Me sentí más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que iba a decirle con certeza, sólo actuaba por mero impulso.</p>
<p>—Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, Hiro Hamada—dije con la voz más controlada que pude.</p>
<p>Él se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente…</p>
<p>—Miguel...</p>
<p>Lo mire con un dejo de impaciencia. Necesitaba escuchar de nuevo su voz.</p>
<p>—¿Que haces aquí?—me preguntó con sorpresa.</p>
<p>—Uhm, di un concierto</p>
<p>—No, me refiero a....—interrumpió su frase, de manera atropellada—Te ves... Wow... No esperaba encontrarte aquí</p>
<p>—Yo tampoco, bueno, en realidad si, pero—sonreí nervioso y algo mortificado—Agh, eso no importa.</p>
<p>Hiro me sonrió con tristeza. Había algo extraño en él. Esa aura incómoda se fue instalando poco a poco entre los dos. Era palpable…</p>
<p>—Bueno, uhm…creo que es hora de irme—se dirigió hacia una calle cualquiera, no sin antes decirme—Esta noche estuviste espectacular. Cantaste con el corazón.</p>
<p>Ya era suficiente. Me golpeé mentalmente y me convencí de que no era momento para acobardarse. Lo seguí y le pregunté</p>
<p>—¿Estuviste en el concierto?—Era una excusa perfecta para seguir hablando con él</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, pero entre tanta gente no era posible que me reconocieras</p>
<p>—Te lo agradezco—sonreí con sinceridad—Tu también estuviste increíble en esa exposición.</p>
<p>—¿Entraste? Es decir... ¿Sabías que vendría?—la incredulidad en sus ojos me animó un poco más.</p>
<p>—Me avisaron hace poco... ¿Recuerdas a Rosa?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto</p>
<p>—Pues ella fue quien me aviso. Es mi manager.</p>
<p>Hablamos un poco de mi familia. Entrando un poco en confianza, el siguiente paso era… bueno, no era de seguir planes.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa? Para… hablar.</p>
<p>Él me miró con duda.</p>
<p>—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea</p>
<p>—Entiendo si no quieres...</p>
<p>—No, no me refería a eso, es que... Ha pasado mucho tiempo—dudó innovó pero finalmente me dijo—Esta bien, solo será esta noche después de todo.</p>
<p>Aunque sus palabras me hirieron, le sonreí.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo. Acompáñame, mi coche está por acá.</p>
<p>A pesar de que el Zócalo siempre estaba lleno de gente, el coche estaba estacionado en un lugar exclusivo. Nos dimos prisa para entrar; sabía que Hiro era impredecible en algunas ocasiones o que podía arrepentirse si algo salía mal.</p>
<p>La abrí la puerta para que entrara. Su mano rozó un poco la mía y sentí un escalofrío. Aunque él ni se inmutó.</p>
<p>Tomé las llaves y mirando al cielo, le pedí a todos los santos que me dieran valor, le pedí a Papá Héctor que me diera algo de fuerza Rivera que buena falta me hacía.</p>
<p>Tomé el asiento del piloto y encendí el coche. A pesar de que ya habíamos hablado un poco, el viaje fue silencioso. Esa atmósfera era incómoda y traté de romper el hielo poco antes de llegar a mi bar preferido.</p>
<p>—Asi que… lo lograste—dije sin despegar la vista del camino.</p>
<p>Hiro me miró y me sonrió con nostalgia</p>
<p>—Sí… lo logre. Y por lo que veo, tú también lo hiciste.</p>
<p>Me reí un poco para disimilar mi nerviosismo y ganar algo de seguridad.</p>
<p>—Sí, también lo hice.</p>
<p>Hiro suspiró y comenzó a hablar.</p>
<p>—Ahhh. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, escuche acerca del famoso cantautor Miguel Rivera. Estabas en todos lados. En el aeropuerto, había muchos carteles y espectaculares anunciando tu concierto en el Auditorio Nacional. En ese momento yo me sentí…—Hizo una breve pausa y continuó—Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti.</p>
<p>Dios santo. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Hiro jamás me había dicho tal cosa en el pasado, pero ahora…</p>
<p>—Muchas gracias Hiro… esto es… importante para mí.</p>
<p>—Por fin, cumpliste tu sueño…</p>
<p>Mis ojos empezaban a escocer. Respiré hondo  y le solté</p>
<p>—¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?</p>
<p>Él se removió algo nervioso. No podía ocultar su estado. Ambos estábamos colapsando mentalmente.</p>
<p>—Pues… me volví representante de la Comunidad Científica de San Fransokyo. Mis inventos fueron aceptados y están siendo fabricados en masa. Prácticamente, habrá un Bymax en cada hospital y con el equipo que diseñé se salvarán cientos de vidas.</p>
<p>—Hiro… Me alegro mucho ¡Felicidades! Por fin…—Sabía que Hiro anhelaba cumplir con el sueño de su hermano.</p>
<p>Él se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y volteo su rostro, mirando hacia la ventana. No tenía que decirlo, ni yo debía preguntarle para saber que estaba llorando.</p>
<p>Traté de agregar algo a la conversación, pero lo pensé bien y puse un poco de música en una estación de radio cualquiera. Al llegar a la entrada, le di mis llaves al valet parking y bajamos del coche.</p>
<p>—Hola, Carlos.</p>
<p>—Sr. Rivera, buenas noches. ¡Estuvo espectacular!</p>
<p>—Jeje, muchas gracias—dije con sinceridad—Quiero la zona VIP, traje compañía.</p>
<p>—Desde luego, lo que usted elija.</p>
<p>Carlos nos guió hasta nuestra mesa y nos dio las llaves de la zona VIP. Era una especie de sala enorme, localizada en el segundo piso con vista directa al escenario.</p>
<p>—Toma tu propina—le dije mientras extendía algo de dinero, que Carlos rechazo de inmediato.</p>
<p>—Mi única propina, sería que firmara esto para mi hija. Por favor.</p>
<p>—No desprecies el dinero, Carlos. Te daré el autógrafo de todas formas—dije mientras volvía a extender el dinero y reía por la necedad de mi conocido.</p>
<p>— Gracias Señor, a Jimena le va a encantar—dijo mientras se retiraba.</p>
<p>Hiro y yo tomamos asiento y le pedimos al barman una botella de tequila y un whiskey.</p>
<p>—Al parecer eres muy conocido en este lugar—dijo Hiro con algo de curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Debes de hacer tratos con algunas disqueras, y la gente de éste lugar es muy discreta. Es un buen lugar para los negocios, pero también para relajarse.</p>
<p>Nos quedamos observando el escenario, esa noche se presentaría una banda de covers. Eran jovencísimos, tendrían unos 18 años cumplidos y ya estaban tocando ahí. Sonreí internamente al recordar mis antiguas presentaciones.</p>
<p>Comenzaron a tocar “Lamento Boliviano” de Enanitos Verdes. Un clásico del rock en español.</p>
<p>—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?—lanzó Hiro.</p>
<p>— Cuéntame más de tí, qué hiciste en todos estos años que no te había visto… y de los chicos—le dije refiriéndome a Big Hero. Lo dije sin pensar. No me sentía listo para llegar a “ese” tema.</p>
<p>—Después de que me fui de México y regresé a San Fransokyo, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mi posgrado en la Universidad. Me especialicé en Robótica aplicada en Medicina y conseguí trabajo en una Institución gubernamental.</p>
<p>Y los chicos… ellos hicieron su vida. Gogo se casó con Fred, y ahora están esperando un bebé.</p>
<p>—¿QUÉ?—dije bastante sorprendido—¿GOGO Y FRED SE CASARON?</p>
<p>—Jeje sí, fue una locura. Nadie se lo esperaba—Hiro continuó—Wasabi tiene novia, es una chica muy bella; hace poco se fue de viaje a Europa para probar suerte. En cuanto a Honey, está trabajando aún en un laboratorio privado. Apenas conoció a un chico bien parecido y creo que está saliendo con él. Y yo sólo me dediqué a trabajar. Por ahora, estuve viviendo en un Pent-House, en el último piso.</p>
<p>— Creí que te asustaban las alturas—dije para animar el ambiente pero también por curiosidad.</p>
<p>—Cuando fuimos a la Quebrada en Acapulco lo superé—dijo con nostalgia. Esa era una anécdota muy graciosa, porque lo empujé para que saltara desde una altura considerable. No tanto como para que saliera herido. Continuó—Ademas, alguna vez fui un superhéroe.</p>
<p>— ¿Un superhéroe que le tiene miedo a las alturas? Suena terrible</p>
<p>Empezamos a reir y a compartir anécdotas y recuerdos que. Pasaron las horas y el show de la banda ya había acabado, pero nosotros seguíamos hablando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jajajajajaja ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Six Flags y tú vomitaste en el Superman?—preguntó muy divertido.</p>
<p>— Aghhhh, basta Hiro. No me lo recuerdes, eso fue asqueroso.</p>
<p>—Los nachos te habían hecho daño. Jajajajaja</p>
<p>— Es preferible eso a que me asustaran con un disfraz de Mickey Mouse en Disneyland.</p>
<p>Hiro me miró muy serio y rodó los ojos.</p>
<p>—En mi defensa, no se parecía en nada a Mickey Mouse.</p>
<p>—Pero era sólo un disfraz, no sabía que podías gritar con ese timbre de voz</p>
<p>Hiro comenzó a reírse.</p>
<p>—Ay Miguel… tú nunca cambiarás.</p>
<p>— Jajajaja. Eran muy buenos tiempos—dije sin pensar. Hiro me miró y me sonrió melancólicamente.</p>
<p>—Sí… muy buenos—respiró hondo y repuso con alegría fingida mientras se levantaba de la silla—Bien creo que es hora de irme.</p>
<p>— ¿Tan pronto?—me levanté para tratar de detenerlo.</p>
<p>—Sí Miguel… ya son las 2:00 de la mañana.</p>
<p>—Ah caray… no manches, se me fue el tiempo.</p>
<p>— Jajaja, gracias por la invitación, pero no quiero quitarte más de tu valioso tiempo—tomó su chaqueta. Se notaba un poco mareado por el alcohol ingerido.</p>
<p>— Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Hiro—dije con desesperación. No lo pensé, al diablo el pensamiento, sólo quería que mi corazón hablara.</p>
<p>Hiro se quedó estático. Yo sabía lo que él quería, él sabía lo que yo quería. No era tiempo de comportarse como idiotas o adolescentes. Lo notaba en su mirada. Ambos habíamos tomado, necesitábamos algo de valor o desinhibición.</p>
<p>Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, Hiro comenzó a tocarse la cabeza con molestia, se había mareado.</p>
<p>—¡Hiro!—lo detuve antes de que se cayera—¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>—Sí… uffff. De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a moverse.</p>
<p>—Rayos… olvidé que no eres muy resistente al alcohol.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, estoy bien—dijo tratando de reponerse—Puedo llegar sólo al hotel.</p>
<p>—No lo creo. Puede pasarte algo mientras vas para allá. Mira, eres mi invitado por esta noche, mi casa no queda muy lejos, así que podemos ir allá para que descanses.  </p>
<p>No lo dije con otra intención, sólo fui sincero. A pesar de todo, Hiro Hamada me seguía preocupando.</p>
<p>— No quiero causarte molestias. Gracias de verdad, pero…</p>
<p>—Sabes que soy bien terco y no dejaré de insistir hasta que aceptes quedarte en mi casa.</p>
<p>— Bien, tú ganas—Dijo Hiro, rindiéndose.</p>
<p>Ambos salimos del bar y el valet parking nos trajo el carro, lo abordamos y lo puse en marcha para dirigirme directo a mi casa.No estaba lejos, es una zona residencial privada. No quería lujos, pero por seguridad, como dijo Rosa, tuve que quedarme a vivir ahí, al menos hasta que mis presentaciones en Ciudad de México acabaran. Vivir como un artista es… complicado.</p>
<p>Durante el camino, puse algo de Fall Out Boy, sabía de sobra que eso animaría un poco a Hiro.</p>
<p>Él me miró, todavía con cierto malestar causado por el alcohol, pero me sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.</p>
<p>No hablamos en todo el trayecto, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas cosas que decirle… pero no podía hacerlo si estaba manejando.</p>
<p>Al llegar, lo ayudé a subir las escaleras.</p>
<p>Hiro se sorprendió por el tamaño de la casa. Tenía una sala de estar de siete piezas, una mesa de centro, reproductor de música, una pantalla de tamaño promedio. Agh, omitiré la descripción de la casa, era enorme.</p>
<p>—Wow, se ve que te va demasiado bien—Miró los cuadros que había en las paredes. La mayoría eran de mi familia. Le llamó la atención uno en específico—Este… fue tu primera presentación, en el Monumento a la Revolución ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Sonreí, era bueno saber que aún recordaba mi primera presentación en la Ciudad.</p>
<p>—Me alegra que aún lo recuerdes.</p>
<p>—Cómo olvidarlo. Aun estando presente, una chica te besó aprovechando la firma de autógrafos y perdí el control.</p>
<p>—Jajaja, me abrazaste y me plantaste un beso en frente de todos.</p>
<p>Oh no. Ese tema… no lo habíamos tocado en toda la noche.</p>
<p>—Ah si, que divertido—Fue la respuesta rápida de Hiro.</p>
<p>No sabía que decir, me estaban ganando los nervios.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres tomar algo? Un refresco quizá te haga bien—dije dirigiéndome a la cocina. Hiro aún estaba mirando las fotografías. Su atención se detuvo súbitamente en una.</p>
<p>Era una fotografía donde él y yo estábamos en el restaurante. Esa noche donde supuestamente nos habíamos comprometido de manera simbólica. A pesar de que él no era muy fan de las fotografías, había accedido a tomarse esa foto. Estábamos muy felices. Esa cara de felicidad era la que yo quería recordar, no la cara llena de dolor y sufrimiento.</p>
<p>Tomó el marco de la foto, yo regresaba con el refresco, una botella de champange y dos copas. Las deposité en la mesa y tomé asiento mientras apreciaba la figura de mi acompañante.</p>
<p>Hiro volteo y me miró como solía hacerlo hace años… con dulzura.</p>
<p>—Esta foto—Dijo aún sosteniéndola con las dos manos—¿por qué la conservas todavía? Creí que tú… ya no querías volver a verme.</p>
<p>—No pienses en eso; fue un error. Un error muy grave. Quizá el peor error de toda mi vida—Dije con algo de sentimentalismo, pero me repuse—Simplemente no podía deshacerme de ella. Me recordaba tu lindo rostro y la mejor época de mi vida.</p>
<p>Hiro dejó la foto en su lugar y se acercó a mí. Se sentó a mi lado y bebió un poco de refresco.</p>
<p>—Miguel… yo no planeaba volver a verte—dijo con calma—A pesar de que guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte o de que tú me encontraras. Me alegra que esto haya pasado así.</p>
<p>Lo miré con una sonrisa. Era el momento adecuado y perfecto para empezar a sincerarse.</p>
<p>—Como solías decir: a veces las cosas no salen como planeas</p>
<p>Hiro sonrió mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida. De pronto, su semblante cambió al ver el anillo que aún conservaba en mi dedo anular. Como la felicidad que luego pasa a sorpresa y de inmediato a miedo o temor.</p>
<p>—Miguel… ¿estuviste saliendo con alguien más después de que me fui?</p>
<p>Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Bajé la mirada, pero le respondí.</p>
<p>—Sí. Creí al inicio que sería fácil olvidarte; pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos. Ya no quería lastimarme con tu recuerdo, pero fracase rotundamente en cada relación que tuve.</p>
<p>—No pudiste…</p>
<p>—No pude olvidarte. Fue entonces que decidí dejar de intentarlo con otras personas. Supuse que… si no eras tú, no querría a nadie más. A pesar de que chicas muy lindas y de gran corazón estuvieron conmigo, no pude darles el amor que se merecían.</p>
<p>Las palabras que salían de mi boca parecía que herían a Hiro. O que lo desconcertaban.</p>
<p>— ¿Y tú?—Pregunté un poco celoso y culpable—Tuviste otra relación ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Hiro suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón.</p>
<p>—Si, supongo que Honey te contó que había estado saliendo con otro chico. ¿Recuerdas a…Kyle—Preguntó con cierto temor, asentí con fastidio—Pues bien, debo explicarte todo lo que sucedió ese día y mi actitud inmadura de ese entonces.</p>
<p>Kyle; ese nombre fastidioso y que me atormentó los últimos años. No dije nada, sólo me recosté un poco mientras escuchaba el relato.</p>
<p>—No creo que recuerdes, pero una vez, un correo me llegó al celular. Ese correo era de la embajada. Me apresuré a salir, pues aunque el remitente no aparecía, me citaban urgentemente. No te dije nada porque pensé que era algo del pasaporte y ya. Sin embargo, era más complicado que eso. Al llegar, me explicaron que el pasaporte estaba vencido y no sólo eso, que debía regresar a San Fransokyo porque mi estadía en México ya estaba terminando. Me daban menos de un mes para arreglar mi situación, para pedir una beca o para irme del país.</p>
<p>Me quedé entre sorprendido y dolido. Pregunté:</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?</p>
<p>—Porque en ese tiempo, estabas muy presionado. Ibas a presentar exámenes y si no los pasabas, no podías graduarte el siguiente año.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, no quise reprocharte nada. Por favor, sigue.</p>
<p>—Bien; pues dejé de ir a la escuela porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de contactar a algunos amigos para que me ayudaran. Ninguno pudo hacer nada. Llamé a la Universidad y me negaron un año más de estadía. El plazo era de cuatro años y ya estaba venciéndose. Los chicos no tenían idea y no quería preocuparlos, menos cuando la boda de Gogo y Fred se acercaba, Tía Cass tenía que saldar una deuda del banco y sabes cómo es ella con su estrés. No tenía a nadie, literalmente, estaba sólo. En medio de mi desesperación, recibí una llamada de él, de Kyle. No sabía de dónde había conseguido mi número. Pero estaba tan presionado que le conté mi situación, pidiéndole ayuda. Me dijo que iba a venir a México y que conseguiría ilegalmente la estadía para mí. Pero necesitaba que nos viéramos. Fue por eso que me citó la primera vez. Esa noche le pasé mis datos para que él se hiciera cargo del resto. Por eso llegué tan tarde y me reclamaste… pero no quería decirte nada. La última vez, que fue cuando lo mandaste al hospital, él había pedido dinero para finalizar los trámites y obtener la estadía y un pasaporte falso. Le entregué el efectivo, pero apareciste, lo golpeaste y te llevaron preso. Debía pagar la multa para poder sacarte del MP. Así que… pagué. Sabía que necesitaba ese dinero para poder quedarme a tu lado. Pero preferí usarlo para evitar que te llevaran a la cárcel.</p>
<p>Oficialmente, yo la había cagado. La había cagado monumentalmente. La culpa se apoderó de mi y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Sacrificó su estadía salvarme? Mierda… Ya me costaba trabajo respirar.</p>
<p>Todos esos malditos pensamientos, todas esas noches de angustia, todo el escenario que me había inventado… Todo era un error, todo fue un maldito error. Empecé a reírme</p>
<p>—Jajaja… entonces… jaja… Oficialmente… soy un pendejo… el más pendejo de todo el puto mundo.Tantas cosas horribles que te dije, tantos insultos que recibiste por mis celos y por mi enojo— Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, dejando salir las lágrimas llenas de dolor y arrepentimiento—Tanto que te hice sufrir… soy un cabrón. Un maldito idiota… La peor escoria del mundo.</p>
<p>—Miguel, por favor, no digas eso— Hiro intentó apaciguar lo que sentía.</p>
<p>—L-Lo si-siento tan-to. No sabía nada de eso… Hiro. ¡PERDÓNAME!</p>
<p>Sus cálidas lágrimas también se hicieron presentes. Se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de calmarse. Su mano se apoyó en mi espalda, tratando de apaciguar mi culpa.</p>
<p>Unos cinco minutos después, cuando mi llanto era menos notorio, él continuó.</p>
<p>—No te juzgues así. También fue mi culpa, después de todo. Miguel, me heriste mucho… me heriste profundamente. Pero yo también lo hice… Lo que te dije esa vez… en lugar de explicarte todo; el dolor me cegó y te dije que todo fue tal y como tu pensabas. Te mentí en un acto desesperado. Entre Kyle y yo no hubo nada. Sin embargo, cuando quise remediar lo que había dicho, tú habías desaparecido. Esa semana, el plazo de mi estadía se cumplía. Compré un boleto para San Fransokyo y me fui. Traté de llamarte, te busqué por todos lados… pero nunca apareciste. Entendí que ya no querías volver a verme. Entonces, en medio de mi inmadurez, decidí tomar esa misma actitud. Sabes que soy muy orgulloso, y quizá ese orgullo fue lo que me trajo tantos problemas; me tomó mucho tiempo reponerme, me mudé a mi dormitorio de la Universidad y decidí aislarme por un tiempo; cargarme de trabajo para no pensar. Algunos meses después, Kyle fue a buscarme. Decidí darme una oportunidad con él; necesitaba olvidarte. Y a pesar de que quise mucho a Kyle en su momento, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. Abrí los ojos y me percaté de lo aterrador que era.</p>
<p>— ¿Te hizo daño?—Pregunté un poco más calmado y con la preocupación en mi voz.</p>
<p>—No, físicamente ya no. Se dio cuenta de que yo ya no era un chiquillo de 14 años, que me había vuelto un joven hecho y derecho. No era el mismo Hiro que él había conocido. Lo intentamos, pero simplemente no dio resultado. Y creo que el colmo fue…</p>
<p>Se detuvo en seco mientras yo prestaba atención a su relato.</p>
<p>—Prosigue—le pedí, aunque sus palabras me estremecían</p>
<p>—El colmó fue cuando intentamos tener relaciones.</p>
<p>Esa respuesta me perturbo un poco. El imaginar a Hiro entregándose a alguien más nubló mi mente. Esa imagen no era linda, nada linda. Hiro continuó:</p>
<p>—Lo llamé por otro nombre… lo llamé “Miguel”—Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Hiro continuaba—Se puso furioso. Tuvimos una gran pelea. Finalmente se fue de San Fransokyo para no volver nunca más.</p>
<p>— ¿Y tú lo amabas?—No pude evitar preguntárselo.</p>
<p>Hiro dejó el vaso en la mesa. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo una explicación.</p>
<p>—No Miguel… creí que podía llegar a quererlo otra vez. Pero yo… tampoco pude olvidarte—hizo una pausa y continuó—Aún no puedo olvidarte.</p>
<p>Esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Sonreí con nostalgia, un poco de alegría estaba volviendo. Todavía dolía, todos esos recuerdos aún dolían, pero ¿qué importaba ahora? Todavía lo amaba, aún lo amaba…</p>
<p>—El resto de la historia, tú lo sabes. Me gradué y vine a México a una reunión y a la Feria de la Ciencias. Por eso te encontré.</p>
<p>—Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo, Hiro—Tomé su mano entre las mías. Nos miramos con sentimiento y nos abrazamos.</p>
<p>—Lo siento mucho Hiro… perdóname… por favor perdóname.</p>
<p>No podía pronunciar otras palabras que no fueran esas. Me sentía tan culpable, tan idiota, como un monstruo por haber herido a un ángel…</p>
<p>—No hay nada que perdonar, Miguel—Suspiró con fuerza y se aferró más a mí—Sólo… abrázame, y no me sueltes nunca más.</p>
<p>Obedecí, me aferré a él y besé su cabeza. Mi camisa se estaba mojando ¿eran acaso las lágrimas de un ángel? Dios sabe cuánto tiempo había esperado y cuánto luche por saber de él.</p>
<p>—A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado… Mira—Le mostré el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular. Él me miró con los ojos acuosos—Todavía conservo esto.</p>
<p>Era el anillo de compromiso. Aún nos unía simbólicamente. Él desabotonó un poco su camisa y me mostró su anillo. Estaba colgando en su pecho, atado a una cadena. Lo había conservado. Eso me enloqueció de felicidad. Le quité la cadena y le coloqué el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Hiro me miró y me preguntó:</p>
<p>— ¿Debería tomar esto como… una reconciliación?</p>
<p>—Claro que si… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?—Le pregunté con un poco de duda.</p>
<p>—Miguel, ¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad?—Seguía con esa actitud algo renuente, ja, tal y como lo recordaba.</p>
<p>—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres tú?—Dije mientras me levantaba a poner un poco de música. Ya que en el bar estaban escuchando a Enanitos Verdes, decidí colocar una canción perfecta para la ocasión. Me volví a sentar mientras acercaba mi mano hacia su mejilla, brindándole una caricia. Él cerró los ojos, tomando mi mano con la suya,  sintiendo esa caricia, incitándome a seguir.</p>
<p>—Quiero… besarte—dijo mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos y me miraba con súplica. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Me acerqué lentamente y unimos nuestros labios. Era un beso dulce, un beso lleno de sentimientos, de perdones, de palabras que jamás dijimos. Sabía que esto no era propiciado por el alcohol, estaba en mis 5 sentidos, y él también.</p>
<p>La voz de Cantero inundó la estancia mientras proseguíamos con ese beso que me sabía a gloria.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Destapa el champagne</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Apaga las luces</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dejemos las velas encendidas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y afuera las heridas</strong>
</p>
<p>Por fin, después de todo el infierno que pasamos, Ese beso se sentía tan bien. Quemaba, cada lugar que él había tocado, cada caricia, cada beso volvía a revivir. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras profundizaba más aquél beso. Me separé un poco de él para quitarle esas lágrimas con mi pulgar.</p>
<p>—No te alejes, por favor—me dijo. Volvimos a besarnos con ganas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ya no pienses más</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>En nuestro pasado</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hagamos que choquen nuestras copas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Por habernos encontrado</strong>
</p>
<p>Pegamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos. Era la primera mirada que nos dedicábamos, esos bonitos ojos que me enamoraron… esa alma tan hermosa, aunque difícil y terca, seguía ahí.</p>
<p>—Hiro… aun te amo—Por fin logré sacarle una sonrisa, después de todo lo que lloramos esa noche.</p>
<p>—Miguel...</p>
<p>Otro beso, y otro más. Y otro más… parecía un sueño.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y porque puedo mirar el cielo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Besar tus manos</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sentir tu cuerpo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Decir tu nombre</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y las caricias serán la brisa</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>De nuestro amor</strong>
</p>
<p>Nos separamos un poco, mientras yo lo tomaba de los brazos y nos parábamos. Quería recordar ese momento, vivirlo al máximo, olvidarme de todo y todos. Sólo éramos Hiro y yo. Al diablo con el pasado; sólo quería disfrutar lo que pasaba en ese momento.</p>
<p>Pasé mis manos por su cintura, él me abrazó por el cuello y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Sabía de sobra que él odiaba bailar, nunca fue muy bueno, pero esa noche no había reproches.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Puedo ser luz de noche</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ser luz de día</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frenar el mundo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Por un segundo</strong>
</p>
<p>Comencé a cantarle al oído, como antes solía hacerlo. Él es estremeció y se rio. Me alegré internamente mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.</p>
<p>Normalmente y para las otras personas, es difícil volver a sentir lo mismo de hace años, pero con él… el amor que tenía guardado había regresado con mucha fuerza, y estaba casi seguro de que ésta vez, no se iba a ir.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y las caricias serán la brisa</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>De nuestro amor</strong>
</p>
<p>—Luces… diferente—dijo. Me miró con atención mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo.</p>
<p>—Soy el mismo, quizá el cabello me creció un poco más, pero soy el mismo Miguel. Soy TU MIGUEL. —Lo besé y seguí cantándole.</p>
<p>
  <strong>El tiempo dejo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Su huella imborrable</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Esta noche todo vale</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh dios, esa estrofa… sabía que la vida que ambos llevábamos ahora, era muy diferente. Él era un científico renombrado y yo un cantante famoso. Era extraño; pero ya no quería pensar en eso. Cuatro años se dice fácil.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tu piel y mi piel</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ves que se reconocen</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Es la memoria que hay</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>En nuestros corazones</strong>
</p>
<p>—¿Sabes que aún me gusta ese hoyuelo, cierto?—Sonrió con picardía mientras posaba sus manos en mi pecho. Abrió los ojos un poco, por la sorpresa—No te has descuidado.</p>
<p>Pase mi mano por su cintura y lo pegué más a mi cuerpo.</p>
<p>—Tú no que quedas atrás, mi hermoso ángel—Besé su nariz.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Porque puedo mirar el cielo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Besar tus manos</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sentir tu cuerpo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Decir tu nombre</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y las caricias serán la brisa</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>De nuestro amor</strong>
</p>
<p>—Hiro, quédate conmigo por favor. Quédate para siempre… y nunca te vayas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Puedo ser luz de noche</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ser luz de día</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frenar el mundo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Por un segundo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y que me digas</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cuanto querías</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Que esto pasara una vez más</strong>
</p>
<p>—Miguel…</p>
<p>Esa noche, estábamos dispuestos a todo, a llegar hasta el fin del mundo. A celebrar nuestro amor sin ningún arrepentimiento.</p>
<p>La canción estaba finalizando, nos quedamos así por un rato más.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y otra vez más</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sin tu amor no se vivir</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Porque sin tu amor yo me voy a morir de pena</strong>
</p>
<p>—Parece un sueño—Se separó de mí. Iba a decir algo, pero con mi dedo se lo impedí.</p>
<p>—Shhhh…No digas nada… Sólo dime que te quedarás. Aunque sea esta noche, quédate conmigo.</p>
<p>—Miguel, me quedaré contigo, toda la vida—Esas palabras me estaban quemando como el fuego</p>
<p>Los besos y las caricias comenzaron a presentarse, cada vez con más fuerza, con gran ímpetu. Ya no quería separarme de esa persona maravillosa. Nunca más lo haría. Podía jurarlo por todos los santos y la virgen.</p>
<p>Esa noche, nos volvimos a unir como uno sólo. Su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos, esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, ese cabello alborotado que tanto anhelaba volver a acariciar, sus abrazos, su voz… no era un sueño. Era real… volvimos a tomarnos como si fuera la primera vez. Necesitaba de él, necesitaba de su amor.</p>
<p>Rozando la piel de mi amante, el amor estaba enjuagando las lágrimas de ambos, y yo abrazaba su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo a que volviera a irse… Como la canción decía, <strong><em>“tu piel y mi piel, vez que se reconocen… es la memoria que hay en nuestro corazones”</em></strong>, cuando Hiro me volvió a tocar, miles de recuerdos revivieron.</p>
<p>En medio de un vaivén lento, pausado escuchaba sus gemidos, lo había extrañado tanto… Lo besé mientras nos abrazábamos y me introducía de nuevo en él. Él estaba acostado, con las piernas separadas para brindarme un mejor acceso.</p>
<p>—Miguel… ah…Miguel—acarició mi mejilla y quitó una lágrima que iba saliendo de mis ojos—No… no llores…</p>
<p>—Hiro, mi amor—volví a abrazarlo, él enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y se aferró a mi espalda. Yo seguía con mis movimientos, tomando sus labios con vehemencia. EN medio del beso le dije lo que tanto quería—Te amo… te amo tanto.</p>
<p>—Yo… tam-también—Acaricio mi espalda. Volvió a tocar los lugares que sólo él podía reconocer. Porque si no era Hiro, nada tenía sentido.</p>
<p>—Hiro—me movía con más velocidad. Su nombre me quemaba, volviendo a abrirse paso en mi mente, en mi corazón, en todo sentido.</p>
<p>—Miguel...ah Mi-Miguel—Hiro estaba cerca—Miguel… te amo… te amo mucho… ahhhh… por… ah.</p>
<p>Iba a enloquecer. Era la primera vez que me decía “te amo” en esa noche. Me sentía la persona más dichosa del mundo.</p>
<p>—Hiro… ah, por favor, repítelo. Repítelo otra vez.</p>
<p>—Te amo…ah…. Ahhhh</p>
<p>—Dilo de nuevo—dije sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio inferior por el esfuerzo.</p>
<p>—T-te amo…ahhhhhh, por favor, más…</p>
<p>—Una vez más, dilo una vez más.</p>
<p>—Te amo, Miguel Rivera… te amo—volvió a gemir. Ambos estábamos a punto de culminar—Por favor… hazlo den…dentro.</p>
<p>Obedecí. Aceleré mis movimientos y con una última estocada invadí el cuerpo de Hiro con mi esencia. Caí rendido encima de su pecho. Salí de él y me recosté a su lado intentando controlar mi respiración nuevamente. Aun entre besos y abrazos, nos quedamos dormidos.</p>
<p>Al día siguiente, la luz del sol me pegó en la cara. Seguía abrazando a Hiro. Traté de despertarlo con besos, como antes… Él fue abriendo los ojos y se estremeció.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, mi amor.</p>
<p>Hiro se incorporó y se talló un ojo mientras bostezaba. Me ubiqué detrás de él para abrazarlo. Se rio y me miró por encima del hombro. Nos dimos un beso en esa posición.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Miguel.</p>
<p>Era un nuevo día, y la luz de ese día para mí, era Hiro.</p>
<p>Cuando anunciamos abiertamente que éramos pareja otra vez, un escándalo se armó entre nuestras familias. Rosa estaba contentísima, aunque le guardaba un poco de rencor a Hiro, celebró mucho. Los amigos de Hiro volvieron a San Fransokyo para corroborar la noticia y Tía Cass lloraba de felicidad.</p>
<p>No sólo ellos se conmocionaron. También el mundo entero. Ya habían pasado dos años desde nuestro reencuentro y las cosas iban muy bien. Estaba más enamorado que nunca. Empezamos de cero y aprendimos a convivir con nuestros nuevos estilos de vida. Hiro se acostumbró a mis salidas y conciertos, así como yo me acostumbré a sus horarios de trabajo.</p>
<p>En un concierto en Nueva York, cuando di a conocer mi relación al mundo y cuando volvimos a comprometernos. Sí, el mundo entero enloqueció.</p>
<p>Unos meses después, yo ya tenía 27 años, Hiro 28… y estábamos en una Iglesia frente al altar, ambos vestidos con un traje blanco, en compañía de todos nuestros seres queridos y jurando ante Dios ayudarnos en la vida, en la muerte, en la salud y enfermedad.</p>
<p>Nuestros amigos y familiares estaban celebrando como nunca en la vida. Fred y Gogo llegaron con su pequeño bebé en brazos. Wasabi llegó con su esposa a la iglesia y Honey apareció con la noticia de que estaba embarazada de su novio. Tía Cass lloraba de felicidad y la familia Rivera se estaba encargando del ambiente nupcial.</p>
<p>Tomé la mano de Hiro mientras proclamaba mis votos y miraba intensamente al que sería mi esposo.</p>
<p>—Yo, Miguel Rivera, te tomó por esposo a ti, Hiro Hamada. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y ayudarte. Lo juro, por el amor que te tengo y que siempre estará ahí—Dije mientras colocaba el anillo dorado en su dedo anular.</p>
<p>—Yo, Hiro Hamada, te tomo por esposo a ti, Miguel Rivera. Prometo amarte, cuídarte, valorarte y soportarte todos los días de mi vida de ahora en adelante.</p>
<p>El padre nos dio la bendición y dijo:</p>
<p>—Yo, los declaro esposos ante Dios. Ahora, pueden besar a su esposo.</p>
<p>Tome a Hiro por la cintura y le di un beso largo y pausado. Él paso sus manos por mi cuello y las enredo en mi cabello. Todos estallaron entre gritos y hurras, fue uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida.</p>
<p>—Te amo—nos dijimos al unísono.</p>
<p>Estaba seguro que todo el sufrimiento había quedado atrás, sólo importaba lo que sucedía ahora. Porque Hiro Hamada me apoyaba y me brindaba amor. Porque lo amaba, y porque ansiaba ser como la luz del sol que anunciaba un nuevo día. Porque yo podía ser luz de noche o luz de día, siempre que él estuviera a mi lado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ésta idea se me ocurrió así de repente. Iba en el bus escuchando “Luz de día” de Enanitos Verdes y  entonces, me dije “A ver, Darky… ¿Qué pasaría si esta canción se aplicara a Hiro Hamada y a Miguel Rivera?”<br/>Y salió esto. Traté de darle cierta “profundidad” a la historia, pero creo que fracase monumentalmente porque no sé en realidad si pude transmitirles todos los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas. <br/>Ustedes me dirán. <br/>Exploren el fandom, es hermoso. No le tengan miedo al éxito. <br/>Lxs tkm.<br/>Love, <br/>Darky.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>